


Dreaming of Her

by Universoul_Star



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), greek - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universoul_Star/pseuds/Universoul_Star
Summary: A sleepless night for the God of the Underworld leads to sweet dreams of the Goddess of Spring.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 108





	Dreaming of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first official LO fic and the first fic I've written in years. I'd love any comments with criticism and to share this around! If this gains enough popularity, expect a possible sequel in the future~!

The God let out another heavy sigh as he turned over in bed for the thirtieth time that night. His blue eyes staring at the obsidian hue that made up his bedroom ceiling. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this, tossing and turning like a child. He felt his spine shiver as he thought back briefly to his own childhood.  
“A distraction is what I need,” He said aloud to no one in particular as he threw back his sheets and began to walk towards the kitchen. 

The bright light of the fridge blinded him briefly as he blinked the spots away. Taking a moment longer, he pulled out the leftover takeout he ordered hours ago. If there was any large distraction that he could hope would help him return to bed, he could only assume it would be the dull desire of consumption. Without waiting to place it into the microwave, he took his time devouring the food, grabbing his phone from his pocket with his free hand.

As he absentmindedly scrolled through Fatesbook, his finger paused at the name of the young Goddess. It was then he knew the reason he was awake all this time. The reason he didn’t want to admit. Again, he tore his thoughts away and turned off his phone screen, placing it back in his pocket.  
“No,” He muttered,” She’s far too young! You know this, old man.”

Floundering onto the soft couch, he felt the wet nose immediately rush underneath his palm. Hades let out a chuckle, patting the dog’s muzzle gently. Sitting up in bed he cupped Mushroom’s face gently, smiling at the adorable dog. It was rare that Hades had a moment to spend time with just one of the eight that roamed the house alongside him; even rarer that it was Mushroom that gave him company.  
He chuckled,”Hey boy. Keeping Daddy company since he can’t sleep huh?” Mushroom wagged his tail happily and lolled his tongue gently against his master’s hand. Hades chuckled again, rubbing Mushroom’s chin as he turned on the tv with his free hand. 

After a couple of hours of dull voices ringing from the television, the azure God found himself unbearably bored and all along. Within the first hour of mindless watching and petting, Mushroom gathered himself to the end of the couch and was fast asleep. Hades could only assume the others were as well and after the last time, he bothered Hecate long after he knew she was asleep…   
Turning off the tv as he rose, he wandered back into his bedroom and collapsed back into bed. Instead of crawling back beneath the oceanic sheets and midnight blanket, he lay atop them. His hand rested against his chest as he found himself scrolling through Fatesbook again. His eyes staring at the search bar as he typed in her name.

His face illuminated pink as her profile picture filled his screen. He took in a deep breath as his eyes drank in her beauty. Her hair kept wrapped in tight space buns as she stared off dreamily into the distance. Her plump lips begging for his-  
He sat up in bed, shaking his head as if to chase the thoughts he had away. Tossing his phone to the side, he closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh as he tried drifting off to bed.

As his head began to swim into dreamland, he found her voice tickling his ears. Her touch around his arm. Her eyes locked with his every few moments. Her warmth gliding down his chest as she placed gentle kisses on his neck. Taking in a deep breath, he released a soft moan at her touch.  
“Hades,” She whispered seductively into his ear as her hand moved down further, slipping underneath the fabric of his pajama pants. His body began to cover itself in goosebumps as he relished in her touch, his groin growing even hotter in the temptation of her touch. 

Releasing a single gasp, Hades gave another heavy moan as her gentle hands gripped around his member. His hips bucked at her soft, yet firm touch as her lips moved down to kiss along his scars. Upon her touch, he knew he was simply puddy in her hands. He hissed softly as his fingers gently stroked his entire length, pumping up and down as he began to reach his full length.  
“Kore,” He moaned out as her hands worked like magic, twisting at the base and slowly pumping once they reached the tip. He turned his face and buried them into her soft thigh, muffling his moans as she teased him. 

His member ached for her to touch him more as she pulled and teased him, pumping him delicately with each passing moment. His moans grew louder each time as well; filling the sound of his room with his desire for her. The clear liquid of his desire coated her hand and his sex, creating a soft smacking sound that mixed in with his moans. It was electrifying in its own right for the God and Goddess. It was almost enough for him to-

“Not yet,” She said in her velvet voice,” Not until I’ve had my fill of my King.” Hades had no time to question as he groaned at the feeling of her lips wrap around the head of his engorged member. His hips immediately wished to buck again, to force more of himself into the little Goddess's mouth, but she was in control of everything that went on down there. The look in her eyes as she stared up at him told him that much.

Remaining under her control was difficult for the older God to come to terms with, but he couldn’t help but relish in the enjoyment he received. He watched as she swirled her tongue gingerly around the tip, kissing the underside of the shaft while her hand gingerly pumped another large pool of his pre into her mouth. She swallowed it down with an otherworldly passion along with his member, taking small moments to receive air. As she gasped and swallowed gulps of air, her hand never stopped working his shaft. She giggled and placed him back into her mouth, choking back as he was put fully into her mouth. He gave a heavy groan as she did, lifting his hips to try and push himself even deeper inside her delicious hole than he already was. She choked again, gagging lightly but remained down on his member before coming up again, coughing. 

Strings of saliva and drool connected the two together as the two panted heavily with desire. Without missing a beat, Persephone downed his rod once again, moving her head up and down as he shivered with enjoyment each time she forced her head back down. His knees buckled and his toes curled as he felt the need for release dawning. He gripped the sheets tightly as he let out a curse in the ancient language, his head falling back deeper into his pillows.  
“Kore,” He moaned out,” I’m going to-” His words were cut short as he felt his release come out. He could feel her cheeks filling as she took every drop of his godhood, making sure to never spill a single drop. The sounds of her gulps quietly filled the air as she continued to suckle on him, ensuring to drain him completely dry. Slowly, she peeled herself away from him and rested her cheek against his thigh, laying in satisfaction.  
“Now sleep,” Hades heard her say as his eyes began to fall heavy,” Sleep and in the morning, you’ll see me again.” He could put up no argument as he closed his eyes, smiling as his mind swam once again.

When Hades stirred again, he could feel the cold stickiness that covered himself. He groaned and reached out across the bed, finding it filled with only him. Sitting up, he stared down at the scene that lay in front of him. His pajamas far removed from his body and sheets stained in his own mess. Had he imagined the entire thing?  
He thought,” Perhaps...but it felt so real.” Gathering his clothes and removing the sheets, the God could only feel the heat of embarrassment as he tossed them to the corner of the room. He heard a small clatter as he realised now that his phone had to still be wrapped up in the bundle. Sighing, he carefully went through the layers and pulled his phone from the bundle, finding it still open to Fatesbook. Still to her picture.  
“A dream,” He finally affirmed for himself as some sort of extra convincing he thought he might need,” Nothing but a dream.” Turning the screen off once again, he placed the phone on the dresser as he made his way to his bathroom to clean himself off and begin the day.


End file.
